


Wolfsbane

by foxes_in_henrietta



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Margo - Freeform, Through the Years, Wolfsong Valentine's Day Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxes_in_henrietta/pseuds/foxes_in_henrietta
Summary: Through the years Mark and Gordo bonded, severed ties, and mended them back togetherHappy Valentine's Day Dan!!





	Wolfsbane

Mark’s hand was warm in his. He was aware that the heat was mostly coming from his hand, which was very sweaty, but Mark was a werewolf so he was always warm. First dates were always awkward, Gordo knew that, but he wanted this. He blamed himself for wanting it badly. Ever since his father had joined the werewolf pack as the pack’s witch to keep them safe, Gordo had been in love with the youngest son. 

The stolen glances over dinner, and the blushing every time Mark spoke to him, just confirmed how far gone he was for the wolf. Mark could see it too. He could see the blushing, he could hear the stuttering as Gordo tried to speak, but it was too cute. Gordo remembered how he would come into the big house with his father, and see the two boys laying on their stomachs in front of the television. He remembered how Mark would always move over so Gordo had a spot between them. 

Gordo remembered. He remembered the full moon when Mark turned. He sat by the shaking boy who couldn’t turn. His hand was pressed against his back as his mother held him tightly. Gordo felt his bones breaking underneath his pale skin and then he was looking at the beautiful brown wolf. He remembered. 

Once Mark had turned fifteen, Gordo decided that it was to best ask him out before another person could come along and snag him. He was only fourteen but all his other friends around Green Creek had girlfriends by then. He didn’t want a girlfriend, he just wanted Mark. Just before dinner one evening, Mark was folding laundry on his bed when Gordo came in. 

“I want to go on a date with you,” Gordo blurted out. Mark jumped from where he was and threw a few shirts to the side. 

“What?” Mark looked at him as he picked up the scattered clothes. 

“I want...I mean…” Gordo stuttered. His snake on his arm, his first tattoo, started curling its way up his neck as he felt himself starting to lose his courage. “I like you. I want to go on a date with you.” 

Mark’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “Have we not been dating?” he asked. 

That caught Gordo off guard. How could they be dating without him not knowing? He stepped a little further into the room. “I don’t think so.” 

Mark folded his last shirt and put it in the pile and smoothed back his hair. Gordo wanted to run his hands through those feathered locks and mess up the hour’s work that had been done to it. When Mark sat down on the bed and patted the space beside him, Gordo rushed over and took a seat. 

“I could have sworn you and I were already dating.” Mark laughed at him. “Remember last year when you spent the night before the full moon? I was cuddling with you and I asked if you wanted to date.” 

Gordo searched his memory. He remembered cuddling with Mark but he just remembered how warm he was and how good he smelled. He remembered being so tired from playing football before dinner. He didn’t remember any talk about dating. 

“I guess I was too tired.” Gordo shrugged. “Did I say yeah?” he asked. 

Mark nodded. “Yeah. You were pretty cute.” He took Gordo’s hand and held it tightly. Gordo felt the snake around his neck tightening its grip. “You just nodded and said ‘yeah I’d like that’ before you fell asleep.” 

Gordo looked down at their hands, “Then why haven’t you tried to kiss me or take me out?” 

“I didn’t think you’d want to be kissed. You hate affection and we already go everywhere together.” Mark put a hand to his cheek and pulled him closer. “If you want me to kiss you, just say so.” 

Gordo pushed his lips against Mark’s. Mark responded by pulling him closer with a hand pressed against the back of his neck. Their lips were made for each other, Gordo thought. The snake released its hold and slithered down his arm to try and get closer to Mark. Mark pulled away after a few seconds. 

“I should have kissed you sooner.” Mark laughed. 

So they were dating now. Gordo looked down at their hands intertwined as they walked. He didn’t want Mark coming with him as he received his next and most important tattoo, but Mark insisted. 

“I want to be with you. This is really big and I’m totally happy for you.” Mark kissed his cheek. 

Gordo swallowed. He was nervous that it wasn’t going to be as romantic as Mark thought. Tattoos were painful and developed your magic more. It was as if you passed another stage. They walked on towards the garage where he knew his father would be waiting for him with the tattoo gun and his magic ready. He was nervous about what Mark would think or do when he saw him in the pain he was about to be in. 

When they arrived at the garage, Gordo and Mark stopped in front of Robert. He didn’t look too pleased to see a wolf in his garage. He pointed a finger at Mark and Gordo stepped in front of his boyfriend in case he accidentally threw a spell at him. 

“What is he doing here?” Robert asked his son. 

“He’s my boyfriend, father. He wanted to see. And I need him to hold my hand,” Gordo said. Mark slipped his hand into Gordo’s as Robert rolled his eyes. 

“You’re such a fucking disappointment,” Robert muttered as he walked towards the back. 

Mark looked like he was about to charge him when Gordo put out his hand and shook his head. “Don’t. He does this all the time.” He followed his father into the back with Mark close to his side. 

Gordo sat down in a metal chair and gestured to the chair next to him for Mark to sit in. Mark pushed it close and took hold of Gordo’s hand again. Robert came in with the needle and ink. His own tattoos were shining and swimming around his skin. Gordo tensed and gripped Mark’s hand a little tighter. 

“The raven is a symbol of our power. It connects us back to our ancestors. Take care of the raven and it will protect you,” Robert said. He raised his hand and Gordo’s arm seared in pain as Robert purified the area of all blemishes. 

Gordo yelped in pain and gripped Mark’s hand tighter. Mark put a hand on Gordo’s other shoulder and rubbed his head over their conjoined hands. Robert set to work creating the tattoo with the ink and needle. Once the bird appeared on Gordo’s skin, he raised his hands again and seared the skin once more. The bird disappeared into his skin and Gordo let out another cry of pain. 

“Pain is good. Embrace it.” Robert moved his hands and Gordo could feel something crawling under his skin.

With the snake, he could feel it slithering under his skin, and the bird’s wings were burying under his skin, too. They were long and spread out. He gritted his teeth as the ink bled through his skin again and the raven appeared to be flying from forearm up to his shoulder and down his back. Mark’s mouth fell open in shock. 

“It’s beautiful,” Mark whispered. He placed his fingers just under the spot where the raven was flying over. The raven, as if it had a mind of its own, moved towards the fingers and placed its head near one. 

Gordo rested his head against Mark’s and took in deep breaths. The pain subsided and now it felt like a pulling. The bird began to glow a light pink as Gordo let a few sparks out of his fingers, testing his new power. Mark smiled up at him. 

He remembered. 

He remembered holding Mark’s hand as the snow fell around them in slow, lazy drifts. Mark tried to catch a few flakes on his tongue and Gordo brushed them out of his hair. He remembered kissing Mark as the sun set. Mark told him he had to get ready for the full moon the following night. Gordo pulled him close to get warmth from him. They walked towards the house on the end of the street together. 

He remembered how Mark sneered when he saw Thomas wrapped around Elizabeth. She was sixteen and had been dating Thomas for a year now. Pretty soon they’d get married. He thought about marrying Mark one day. Maybe. Mark sat down on the couch and pulled Gordo with him. He nuzzled into Gordo’s chest and breathed in his scent. 

“I’m glad you’re going to be with us tomorrow,” Mark whispered into his chest. “I’m glad you’re staying the night.” 

Gordo remembered the way they curled up together in bed after dinner. Gordo wore just his shorts and the white t-shirt he always wore under his work shirt. Mark wore no shirt because he didn’t need it. Their arms were wrapped around each other and Mark’s face was buried against his chest. They breathed in time with each other. 

Gordo remembered the next night. The full moon was strong. He walked out into the woods behind Mark and Thomas. The wolves walked to their normal spot and began to take off their clothes. They turned easily and let out a howl as a pack. The song rose clear and beautiful in the snowy air. Mark pushed Gordo from behind and made him run. Mark chased him, nipping at his heels every once in a while. Gordo laughed and kept going. His raven flapped wildly around his shoulders and back. 

Gordo let out a laugh and continued to run. He thought Mark was behind him, but when he looked back, the large brown wolf was gone. He thought he’d pop out of the trees and surprise him, but he didn’t. He looked around and then started back. 

“Mark?” Gordo called out. He searched behind every tree to make sure he wasn’t playing around. 

He heard a howl cry out from a little further back where they had run. He started running towards the sound. Other howls answered the call too. It said  _ PACKBROTHERSONLOVE  _ and Gordo knew the others were coming to him.

Gordo found Mark caught in a bear trap, his leg a bloody mess. He had already begun to chew to try to get himself out. Gordo had to act quickly or else Mark could bleed out or lose his leg. He sat down beside him and ran fingers through his thick brain fur. 

“I’m here, Mark.” He kissed his head before beginning to pry open the trap. It was harder than it seemed. He used all the strength he had to pry it apart and then he looked for the release spring. He flipped it and Mark pulled his leg out with a whimper. 

“I know.” Gordo pulled the wolf closer as the other wolves gathered. “Stay,” he whispered. “Don’t lick it.” Gordo pushed Mark’s face away from his wound. He knew it hurt and he promised he’d fix it. 

He put his hands out and gently covered the wound on his leg. He felt his snake start to move, the colors shifting on his skin. They weren’t hurting him, the feeling was just pulling at his skin. He felt the heat race down his arm and through his hand. He focused on every sensation in his body as he began healing Mark. He felt a wet tongue against his cheek. 

Mark stood and limped to his father, his alpha, and nuzzled his face. Abel walked over to Gordo and put his head on Gordo’s shoulder as a thank you. Gordo nodded and accepted Mark when he came back to lay on top of him. 

“It’s fine. Just be careful where you run. And the leg isn’t completely healed so you have to be careful,” Gordo told him. 

Gordo remembered laying with Mark a week later in his bed. Mark wasn’t allowed anywhere since his leg was broken and healing still. It was a bad break and Mark could heal quickly but it was safer to keep off the leg. If Gordo hadn’t been there, the leg could have been lost. Mark kissed Gordo’s neck gently. 

“You saved me,” he kept saying again and again. “You love me.” he kissed him. 

“Yeah. I love you, you big puppy dog.” Gordo kissed him back gently. 

“So when are you taking the wolf?” They both looked to a stone wolf on his dresser. It had been offered to Gordo ten times now.    
“I don’t know. I’ll take it when the time seems right.” He held Mark closer. “Just because I don’t take it now doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” 

“I know,” Mark told him. 

“Because I do. I just have to deal with dad before I deal with that.” 

“I know. I know.” Mark put his fingers to Gordo’s lips. “But I want to be with you in the future,” he said. “Just remember that.” 

Gordo remembered handing the wolf back years later. The hurt on Mark’s face made Gordo’s heart stop. He hated himself for saying no. For letting Thomas get to him and make him think that they would never work out. Mark pleaded with him but Gordo shoved the wolf away. He locked himself in the garage after that. 

He grabbed the old tattoo gun and set to work. He purified his wrist which stung badly. Tears sprung to his eyes and the pain didn’t help but he welcomed it. He began to trace the outline of a wolfsbane flower. When he was satisfied, and the tears stopped, he sunk the ink into his skin and watched the flower work its way around his arm until it appeared back where it was. The petals turned bright purple and waved like the wind was pushing them. 

Gordo wiped his eyes and watched the flower move for a few minutes before pushing everything off his desk. He hated Thomas. He hated wolves. He searched inside himself and broke every tether he had towards Mark. No more feeling. Not for him. Not for anything. 

He couldn’t remember feeling happy after that. He remembered looking at little Ox and giving Ox his first job. He remembered smoking with the kid and then cutting him off. He remembered watching him grow. How he loved that kid. Still he was not happy. 

Gordo looked at the wolfsbane tattoo every day to remember what he had done for his pack and the way that Thomas treated him. He was not going to forget any time soon. Fucking werewolves. 

Gordo remembered walking with Ox one day after Ox had met the Bennetts. He put a hand on the kid’s shoulder and walked him to the diner for dinner. 

“You know you are worth so much more than anyone,” Gordo told him. 

Ox looked up from his study guide for his upcoming test. “I’m not worth anything, Gordo.” 

Gordo stopped him from walking and turned him around to face him. “Look at me. You are just the way you’re supposed to be. I love you, kid. I don’t want you to ever think bad about yourself. Understand me?” Ox wrapped his arms around Gordo’s middle. 

“Thank you,” Ox whispered against him. 

Gordo put a hand on his shoulder. “Of course,” he told him. “I’m always here for you.” 

Gordo watched as Mark’s car passed by the diner as they walked in. He recognized the license plate number and the bumper sticker on the back. That was Mark’s. He felt the pull of his tattoo on his wrist. That would always remind him not to fall for wolves again. 

Gordo gripped Ox’s shoulder and walked him inside. “You just wait for your mom.”    
“I’m 16, Gordo,” Ox complained. 

“You need to just listen to me.” Gordo grabbed the food for the boys in the shop and walked out. “I mean it, Ox. You gotta stay. Don’t go back to that house.” He was not going to let the boy make the same mistake as he did. He wouldn’t let him get hurt. 

He watched the car pass by again. What was Mark doing? He noticed the way Mark looked at him as he drove by twice. Well he wasn’t going to let him talk to him. He continued to walk when the car pulled up next to him. 

“Want a ride? That’s a lot of food,” Mark asked. 

“Fuck off, Big Bad Wolf,” Gordo snapped. He kept walking and Mark kept a slow pace with his car. 

“Come on, Big Red. I just want to help you. I won’t even talk,” Mark told him. 

“I said go away. I don’t want you anywhere near us. And by us I mean Ox and me.” Gordo left him where he stood. He walked on until he got to the garage and slammed the door shut. 

Gordo remembered the day he left with Mark’s nephews. He couldn’t say goodbye. He couldn’t. It would hurt too much to say goodbye to him again. But he grew to know his nephews well. He remembered Carter telling him about how Mark was a hero up in Maine. How Mark was the best kind of uncle ever. How Carter wants to be like Mark when his brothers have kids. He learned from Kelly that Mark would always speak about a friend he used to have. He knew that was him by the way the wolves described it. And he hated Mark for that. He also wanted to hold Mark again. He wanted to bury his fingers in his soft, brown fur. 

Gordo remembered the moment he saw Mark again. He wanted to rush to him and hold him in his arms. But he didn’t. He steadied himself and waited for everyone to greet each other. He held Ox close to his body and promised him he wasn’t going anywhere again. He wouldn’t. He cared too much about the boy to leave him again. He felt his tattoos pull at his skin as they tried to get to their favorite boy as well. Gordo pulled away and they all went inside. He remembered eyeing Mark and then acting like they had never seen each other. He walked inside and sat far away from his ex. 

He remembered meeting Mark outside in the woods. He felt the air around them still. It was cold again and he wanted to press his fingers against Mark’s warm chest. He shoved his hands into his pockets of his blue jeans and stared at the other man. 

“You left with them and you’re back. You survived,” Mark told him. He moved forward and took Gordo’s lips in a kiss. 

Gordo tried to push him off. “Mark. No.”    
Mark looked like a wounded animal. “Since the beginning I never stopped loving you. I just want a chance to be with you again.” 

“Thomas--” 

“Is gone. Everything he told you back then was wrong. He should have never opened his mouth and came into our relationship. I will love you no matter who your father is. And you can love me no matter what I am.” Mark touched Gordo’s cheeks with the pads of his fingers. 

“Mark--” 

“When you were gone I couldn’t help but think the worst. I feared for you all. But a part of me knew you’d be taking care of the boys.” Mark took a hand away and traced the outline of a tattoo. The Raven. “Please. I want to try again.” 

“I do love you,” Gordo grumbled. He hated sharing his emotions. “But Thomas was determined--” 

“That’d you turn like your father? I don’t believe him. I won’t. You’re good and you’re mine. We’re bonded whether you like it or not,” Mark told him. 

“I broke those bonds the moment I gave you the wolf back.” Gordo looked away. “I didn’t want to think about you. I wanted to hate you.”

Mark pulled him into a close hug and just held him. He didn’t remember the last time he had been held. God, he missed that smell. The smell of Mark’s skin. The smell that told him he was home. 

“I want you again, Gordo. I want to be mates. We always planned on that when we were younger.” Mark put his forehead against Gordo’s and took a deep breath in, obviously getting Gordo’s scent back. 

“I...I can’t. I just can’t jump back into a relationship from 15 years ago.” Gordo pushed Mark’s hands down gently. “If you want this so badly, you need to go slow.” 

“I can go slow,” Mark told him. 

“Werewolf stamina,” Gordo reminded him. They both chuckled at that.    
Mark looked around and picked up a wild dandelion off the forest floor. “May I court you again, Gordo? Because I know I want you for the rest of our lives. I knew when you left and I couldn’t see you again, I wouldn’t make it much longer. I’d end up like how Elizabeth was for a long time.” 

“I’m here. You don’t have to worry about what was in the past,” Gordo told him. “We need to get back to the boys.” 

“Please say yes to me. I can’t bear to lose you again.” Mark gripped his wrists and held tightly. “Please. Please, Gordo.” He was getting close to tears. Gordo could tell. The flower on his wrist pulled at him. 

“Yes. I’ll let you court me again.” Gordo put his forehead to Mark’s. He looked down at his wrist and saw that the blue color had changed to green. He knew the bonds were growing again as he felt vines like ropes stretch from the flower up to the Raven on his shoulder to the wolf across his back. His bond. 

He remembered kissing Mark there. Just a quick kiss and Mark held him tight. 

“I promise I will protect you,” Mark whispered. “I promise to love you.” 

Gordo remembered holding him gently by the back of the head. “I know.” 

They remembered. 


End file.
